


Winter Drink

by tonkatsupls



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Canon Rewrite, Complete, Extended Scene, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/tonkatsupls
Summary: Rewritten and extended version of Veight's 2020 winter holiday lines ft. biting.
Relationships: Gran/Veight (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Winter Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!
> 
> Veight's winter lines killed me and so I rewrote and extended the scene a bit.

Though it was easy to forget given how most crew members did not fully stay onboard at all times, the Grandcypher could be considered a nation in its own right. With each passing year, the winter holiday party only grew larger as more and more crew members gathered round to partake in the festivities. Friends, family of friends, even past foes... Gran attracted all kinds of beings to his skyfaring crew. 

Even now, the young captain is surrounded, crew members gathering around to converse with him at length, Lyria and Vyrn ever by his side... why, Veight could even see his sister Vania hanging near the edges of the line, a gift held in her hands. 

Veight couldn't imagine how Gran could stand being in a crowd like this, but it was easy to see that Gran could handle himself just fine. The captain faces each person he address, a smile affixed on his face as he accepts treats, gifts, and even hugs from the other crew members. Veight narrows his eyes. Quite frankly, it was suffocating just looking at Gran like this.

Veight pushes himself off the wall he was leaning on. He makes his way through the edges of the party, opening the door as silently as he could (though he doubts anyone can hear him with all the ruckus, or that anyone in particular was keeping an eye on him in the first place) as he slips outside.

The chill night air causes his wings to flit as he shuts the door behind him. Veight takes a breath, almost sighing in relief with the chance of privacy. With everyone inside, the deck of the ship is unnaturally empty, leaving Veight alone in his thoughts. The vampire youth gathers his cape around him as he begins his walk around the deck.

Yet he hardly takes a few steps before he hears the door open. Veight turns around, and to his delight, he is met with the familiar form of Gran himself, the brunette drawing his furred Santa coat around his neck as he steps outside. 

"Happy holidays, Gran." Veight's tone is light as he approaches the captain. _Can it be possible that Gran noticed my disappearance and followed me out?_ The thought brings a smile to Veight's face. "Taking a break?" He chuckles when the captain nods in return. "Yes, I as well. The heat of the winter feast is rather overwhelming, so I came out to take in some fresh air."

"Really?" The note of surprise in Gran's voice etches itself onto his expression. "Guess we're the same then. I suppose that's what happens when half the crew are in one room, huh?" Gran laughs. "It always surprises me how many people turn out for the feast... Sure it makes for a stuffy room, but it's nice seeing everyone together."

Veight eyes the captain. Naturally someone like Gran thrived being with others, but... "You know... Every year around this time, I'm reminded yet again of just how much the members of our crew adore you." He heaves a sigh. "Really, it's no fun at all. While I realize you're everyone's captain, your claws have long been lodged deep into my heart."

"What are you...?" Gran trails off as Veight steps forward.

"Seeing your smile, hearing your words..." Veight reaches for Gran's wrist and yanks the captain forward, their faces now close together. "And feeling the touch of your skin like this... Only I should be able to do these things."

"Veight... you're kinda close." Red dusts the captain's cheeks, and Veight uses his free hand to cup one of them in his hand.

"I know it's an impossible dream, and yet... I find myself wishing it were so. Why is that, I wonder?"

Heat gathers at the palm of his wrist, which only serves to widen the smirk on Veight's face. At the very least, Veight can find solace in being the only one to have seen Gran like this. "Heh... What's the matter? You're getting quite red."

" _You're_ just being mean." Gran pouts as he averts his eyes. "I-I should be heading back anyways. People are probably looking for me by now, and-"

"Not so fast." Veight pushes Gran against the door, the captain now half-slumped into the floor, allowing Veight to look over him. "After seeing that look on your face, I'm afraid I can't let anyone else have you tonight."

At this point, Gran's face is as red as his suit, yet he doesn't make a move to get off the ground. "Y-you can't be serious..."

Veight kneels down, once more cupping one of Gran's cheeks with his hand. "Don't worry. I shall take full responsibility and ensure that you have a good time..." He leans in, parting his mouth as his fangs slide out. "A profoundly delicious time, worthy of this holy night... Hehe."

Veight hovers over Gran's neck, his fangs only a millimeter off his skin. The white of his breath puffs through what little distance there is between him and Gran. Yet he makes not a single move, simply relishing in this closeness. What easier way, after all, to get Gran thinking of him then to do what only a vampire can do? Not that he would truly go through with it... although... Veight glances up at the captain, only to see that Gran's eyes are screwed shut.

"What's wrong, Gran?" Veight feels Gran shudders as his breath hits the captain's exposed skin. "You don't think I would bite you without your consent? I thought we've been over this."

"So you're not going to?" Gran cracks open an eye, his own breath quickening. "But I thought..."

"Would you like me to?" Veight's voice is calm, yet he hardly dares to raise it above a whisper. What he meant only as a small trick may end up fulfilling his biggest wish... He moves his hands to hold onto each of Gran's shoulders, his eyes fixed on Gran the whole time.

"Well..." Gran gulps, before finally averting his gaze. "You said you'd take responsibility, so..."

Veight didn't wait another second before sinking his teeth in the side of Gran's neck. The captain tastes exactly as Veight had always fantasized- a subdued sweet taste like an apple, yet a headier one like the finest juice- and he sinks in deep to get his fill. Blood courses into him, lighting the young vampire ablaze in the cold winter night. Veight hears Gran hiss as his nails dig into the captain's shoulders, his fingers tearing through the red coat. The wings on Veight's head twitch intermittently, before finally growing larger and spreading around them. 

_More_. The thought practically drove Veight forward. He widens his eyes, even though a hazy scarlet clouds his vision. _More, more, more, more-!_

"V-Veight..." Gran is breathless, yet Veight is not so lost in his feeding that he does not hear how weak the captain sounds. With sharp hiss, Veight pulls back.

He pants as he loosens his grip on Gran, wiping his lips with the back of his hand and licking what gets wiped off. He watches as the twin marks on Gran's neck bead crimson drops, prompting Veight to lean in and lick his neck. Gran hitches his breath, but Veight pays the captain no mind. He cannot afford to waste even a drop of Gran's blood, lest he waste such a fine treat.

When Veight is done, the marks are hardly visible on Gran's neck- only a vampire would be able to know what had just transpired. Veight adjusts the captain's Santa suit back to its proper position, only feeling minor regret at having ruined the shoulder area.

"You should get back to the party," Veight says quietly as his wings shorten back into their regular size. "I'm sure the other members of your crew will be missing their captain."

"Are you sure?" The captain's eyes are hooded, and his chest still rises and falls. "I mean, we can just-"

"It would be unbecoming for the star of the party to be gone for so long." Veight stands up and lends Gran a hand, helping the other up onto his feet. He opens the door for the captain, beckoning him to come inside. Gran glances at him before hesitantly taking a step. Before Gran walks in, however, Veight tiptoes up to speak into Gran's ear. "When you've had your fill of the festivities, you need only come to your room."

Gran's eyes widen, and Veight merely smiles before he closes the door.


End file.
